


阎魔亭

by Friedrich_3



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich_3/pseuds/Friedrich_3
Summary: 伯爵咕哒♀在阎魔亭的补魔





	阎魔亭

没有什么比一整天工作后的温泉更棒的享受了。  
不论是逐渐变暗的天色还是后辈的半开玩笑的提醒，都没能把藤丸立香从腾着热气的池子里捞出来。直到清朗的月光给幽幽升起的水雾染上不祥的青白色，让贪玩的少女联想到从热泉里缓缓爬出来的鬼魂，她这才心生愧疚，乖乖地穿好衣服回到自己的房间。  
玛修或许是架不住一天的劳累，已经早早睡下了。立香悄无声息地溜回自己被窝，半道上却被自己肚子的咕噜声打乱了计划，最后决定还是先去找点夜宵吃。  
立香轻轻关上房门后往厨房进发，沿着长廊没走几步，拐角处突然有一只羽毛蓬松的“肉球”向她砸过来。  
“啊痛痛痛痛……”立香被撞倒在地，抬手揉着自己发红的额头。  
“是立香大人呀啾！”麻雀收起翅膀落下来，小步快速蹦到少女跟前，“不好意思啊啾，刚刚有客人提出奇怪的要求不知道怎么办所以飞错方向了啾……”  
“没关系……不过这个点了还有客人醒着？”  
“有的啾！还是个从头到尾都很可疑的客人呢啾！住在一楼那个靠近山脚的偏房里，散发出来的杀气让麻雀觉得下一秒就会被他一爪子拍到地上吃掉啾！刚才他还在要一种叫做kafei的饮料，但是阎魔亭根本没有这种东西呀啾！掌柜的已经休息了不好意思再叫醒她，这可怎么办啊啾……”  
“诶？！大半夜喝咖啡是什么爱好……”愣了几秒后，立香想到了那些被迫半夜赶稿的作家们，马上乖乖住嘴，“我知道了，不用着急，去厨房后的仓库碰碰运气吧。”  
白天听说了红阎魔有自己的难处后，立香默许了麻雀不打扰老板娘休息的决定，没有换掉自己身上泡温泉回来时穿的浴衣就和麻雀一起去了厨房。麻雀的描述实在是让她在意，一路上忍不住去猜想那位客人的身份，越是细细思索，越觉得似乎有一只大型猫科动物的肉球摁在自己狂跳的心脏上揉压，恐惧在胸口弥漫开来，但她竟意外地不讨厌这种感觉。  
到了厨房随手抓了一块点心垫垫肚子后，她在麻雀的帮助下居然真的翻到一只装着咖啡豆的旧布袋。  
“这种魔猿扔来的东西真的可以泡给客人喝吗啾？！那可是热衷于拔掉麻雀尾羽插在自己头上炫耀的泼猴呀啾！！”  
麻雀看到布袋的模样，立马在原地蹦跶个不停，直至一头撞在立香手上，被她抚摸了好一阵子才稍微安定了些。  
“应该没事啦，前几天教训那群魔猿时不也从它们那里拿到不少山珍嘛，虽说它们在这里连西洋的咖啡都能搞来也挺让我惊讶的……不过我刚才检查了，质量上没什么问题，所以您就回去休息吧，交给我就行。”  
“立香大人，真的不需要帮忙吗啾？”  
“啊呀不用啦，您快去睡觉吧！”  
“好，好的啾……”  
总算是靠蛮不讲理的气势“吓”走了热心的麻雀大人，立香开始在厨房里翻箱倒柜，勉强凑齐了一些器材的替代品。等她冲好咖啡准备送去时，整个阎魔亭似乎就只剩她一个人醒着了。  
立香轻手轻脚走向那个位于角落、除了修整时进了一次后再也没去过的房间。她想加快脚步确认自己对“客人”身份的猜测，却又担心咖啡洒出或者吵到别人，只好在看起来十分漫长的路途上独自纠结，还生怕自己以这副凌乱的模样被其他熟人发现，走到目的地后才放下心来，抬手轻叩了几下门。  
可房间里并没有什么动静来回应她。立香这才想起来就算是从者，在阎魔亭里也要被迫像生前一样吃饭睡觉。想到对方现在或许已经睡下，就算是对她消极怠工的投诉也要等到明天才能收到，立香只好垂下手臂，盯着紧闭的门缝发呆。  
“闭嘴……”  
立香终于肯拾起起茶盘起身离开时，门内突然传来低哑的吼声。  
“岩窟王？！”  
房间里是谁不言自明，然而此时少女的担忧完全碾压了猜测成功的喜悦，催促她赶紧把房间门拉开一条缝，确认他是不是遇到了什么危险。  
然而暂时重归平静的房间内部让她一时摸不着头脑。  
房间朝向屋后小院子的门大敞着，山风缓缓从门缝流出扑到她的脸上。和室中央的茶几搁在月光里，看上去尤其晃眼，要不是又听到了男人的呼吸声，恐怕立香很难发现左面墙角暗处那个靠在门边的身影。  
她把门推开又顺手关好，把茶盘放在茶几上，走到他面前跪坐下来。  
爱德蒙确实正紧闭双眼，可两道深痕始终刻在他的眉心上不肯松开，平日张狂的白色卷发猎猎颤动。夜色填进他的伤疤里，在浴衣衣襟间袒露的苍白胸膛上勾画出一条条凝血般的裂纹，随着男人急促到病态的喘息不断蠕动扩大，仿佛他的整个躯体很快就会沿着那些线条四分五裂，继而化作一阵金光消失得无影无踪。  
立香被自己脑中的这个想法吓了一跳，赶紧握住他冰凉的手，瞪大眼睛不敢放过他每一点微小的变化。  
“你这混蛋！……”  
没想到爱德蒙在骂出声后突然回握住她的手，力气大得让立香觉得皮肉里面的骨头正叠压在一起互相碾磨。她努力咬牙忍下自己吃痛的声音，生怕惊醒梦魇缠身的男人，以免给他留下什么不好的记忆，直至钳住自己的力量开始有意识地撤下来，她才终于敢放开呼吸，缓解残留在骨肉上的疼痛。  
“……Master？”  
醒来后第一眼看到的竟是御主因疼痛而面色惨白的画面，爱德蒙马上托起她的手查看是否有伤，也借此避开了与她的对视。  
“是做噩梦了吗？”立香反倒是先替他抹掉额头上的冷汗。  
“……只是些不值一提的苍蝇在耳边聒噪而已。”确认御主没受伤后，爱德蒙转而单手包覆住她的手掌，轻轻摩挲着已经红肿的细嫩肌肤，有时还会无意识地用指腹描绘她手背上令咒的形状。  
尽管他动作流畅没有异常，对刚才的噩梦也表现出不屑一顾的态度，可立香觉得他说话的音量依旧和进门时的山风一样虚弱，绝对不能放着不管。  
“你又是在逞强吧。”立香一边任由他揉按自己的手，一边说些轻松的话题试图转移他的注意力，“不过啊，没想到你也愿意来这里休养，还是有不小的进步呢，就是不打招呼这点……”  
“哼，我只是来见识一下传说中不干完活就会变成猪的地狱是什么模样罢了。”爱德蒙总算是愿意抬头与她直视，轻勾起嘴角吐露出一贯戏谑的话语，“没想到是这种即使深更半夜衣着不整，也要闯进客人房间里完成工作的地方，真残酷呢。”  
说罢他刻意替立香拉上浴衣歪斜的衣襟。这次换作少女眼珠一转拉开了两人交织的视线，。  
“还不是因为这次是某人的无理要求！说到日式旅店里提神用的饮品，第一个想到的应该是茶才对吧？！”立香试图捉住爱德蒙伸过来的手却扑了空，只好想办法在嘴皮子上扳回点优势，“哼哼，不过嘛，要是真想隐瞒自己的行踪，你下次要找个合适的对象打听消息哦。麻雀好像对猫科动物的气场太敏感了，听过它的描述后，我就觉得这间房里住的不仅仅是客人那么简单了呢。“  
“……”  
不知是不是她听错了，男人的唇间似乎漏出一声似笑的气音。  
“我只是看到魔猿背上山的口袋里有咖啡豆掉出来，问了麻雀却说没有，就心血来潮帮你们认清自己的库存而已。”爱德蒙空闲的那只手习惯性地摸向衣服口袋位置，触及布料时才想起浴衣上没有用来装烟的地方，只好作罢，“发现并发掘手中资源的全部价值可是经营者的基本素养之一，Master你就趁此机会好好体验一下吧。”  
“好吧好吧，复仇者先生。咖啡再不喝可要凉了，虽然我觉得你如果能安稳地睡一觉更好……至于烟草什么的我一会儿就可以给你送来。”  
黏在手背上的苍白皮肤一直没有回暖的迹象，又考虑到他单薄的衣着，立香觉得可能还是温热的咖啡更适合他，就舒展双腿抽出手掌，准备把咖啡给他端过来。  
“……等一下！”  
在与她完全分离的一瞬间，爱德蒙马上伸手拽住少女的小臂把她拖进自己怀里，另一只手扶住她的后颈，低头封住那双愕然微启的唇瓣。  
“唔？！……”  
两人的嘴唇相互碾压变形，舌头彼此紧贴着滑动，仅凭各自的韧性死死缠住对方不放。内含魔力的津液在舌面胶着之处流动蔓延，在男人的舔抹下被贪婪地卷走吞下。立香狼狈地换气时听到了他喉结频繁滚动的闷声，原本冰冷的怀抱颤抖着向她扩散来隐约的热度，又迅速地烧上她的脸颊。少女想要回拥他时，爱德蒙却压住她的肩膀不让她动弹，只是在即将完全分离时又回味似的舔去她唇上颤巍巍的水珠，用恢复了些许光彩的双眼静静注视正抚着胸口喘气的少女。  
“失礼……你快回去休息吧，把咖啡留下。”爱德蒙放开了对立香的钳制，表情也变得有些松弛而漠然，“你的老板可是那个地狱判官呢。”  
爱德蒙没想到仅仅是手中温度的消散就让自己的身体产生如此强烈的濒死感，只好用这种粗鲁的方式补充一些魔力来应急。  
他可能与这种用来享受的地方相性不佳，精神的放松只会让日夜呢喃着反击的诅咒趁虚而入，就连简单的睡眠也会被噩梦塞满，变成更加消耗精力的战斗。虽说复仇者从未惧怕过那些微不足道的嘈乱，可弱小的杂音持续累积，也足以达到危及表层意识的高度，这一事实他或许比谁都要清楚。  
既然自己受到阎魔亭影响仿佛被困于脆弱的人类肉体之中，那么依靠兴奋物质捱过漫漫长夜应当是最好的选择——爱德蒙本是这样想的。  
“我拒绝。”  
谁知重获自由的少女眼帘一沉，突然摸向他的腿根，拉下内裤抓住他已经勃起的阴茎开始揉弄，满意地看到男人因此褪去冷峻，抿起嘴唇微微瞪视她的表情。  
“现在还想否认吗？”  
“呵，原来如此……那当然没有必要了。”爱德蒙干脆揽住立香的肩膀把她拉回来，让她胸前的两团软肉仅隔着一层布料压在自己的胸膛上，另一只手则按着她腰间细窄布带打成的结，一副准备随时拽开的架势，“不过总把魔力浪费在无关紧要的地方，作为御主真是不够精明啊，立香。”  
“但岩窟王不讨厌这样吧？”柔软的指腹不安分地移到性器前端下方，摁在浅沟上来回揉搓，惹得男人在咬紧牙关前还是轻哼了一声，“你当从者已经这么长时间了，也应该享受一下无梦的睡眠了呢。”  
“……”  
和她预想中会受到调侃的情况不同，爱德蒙只是直勾勾地盯着立香，圈着她的手臂力量丝毫未减，表情倒是有些无措。  
“怎、怎么了，我说得有什么问题吗……”消受不住他近距离的长久注视，立香偏过头不安地眨动双眼，极力维持平稳的语气。  
“没什么，”爱德蒙眯起双眼，故意凑近贴到少女耳边回答她，“那就请多多指教了，我的Master哟。”  
虽然嘴上说着请御主“多多指教”，但下一秒爱德蒙就主动伸出舌头裹住少女的耳垂，给那薄软的皮肉抹上温热湿亮的痕迹，又不动声色地扯开她腰间即将松脱的布带，让自己刚刚为她整理好的浴衣彻底从少女光裸的身体上垂落下来。  
立香倔强地把头埋在他的颈窝里，催动手指试图专心于瓦解男人的耐性。爱德蒙转而单手按住她早已黏腻不堪的私处，手指看似漫不经心地拨开小口，贴着内壁缓慢滑入，但在触及某个熟悉的深度时突然一顿，在少女因惊恐而缩身的一瞬间开始用力揉按起来。  
“呀啊！……”  
立香终于控制不住发出细碎的娇声，上半身反射似的挺直，无意间被爱德蒙一口含住胸前发胀的乳头，粉糯小巧的肉珠不断受到舌尖肆意的舔舐挑逗。少女轻喘着忍受不断往身体深处钻动的快感，握住性器的手脱力地瑟缩发抖，几乎失去了撩拨男人的余裕，出于本能的躲避也在动身的一瞬间被他埋入更深的手指所阻碍，直至湿热的嫩肉被翻搅出愈加频繁的咕啾水声，腔道随着一阵生涩的痉挛泄出了透明的滑液，她腿间的“恶魔”才算消停下来。  
少女全身酥软倒在爱德蒙的肩上，眼睑重得抬不起来，小巧的舌尖搭在努动的嘴唇上有一下没一下地舔舐男人的锁骨，还有几声模糊的轻笑从她的喉咙里滚落出来，仿佛少女在他那副由怨念构筑的身体上啜吮出了什么令她上瘾的滋味一般。  
不满足于让性器仅是抵在少女的小腹上倾吐稠液，爱德蒙也解下自己的腰带扔到一边，俯身把立香放倒躺下，凑上去轻嗅她烫热的身体上被温泉水滋润、又被情欲激发出的清爽气味。他扳正御主为了躲避月光而匆忙歪向屋内的脸，让她重新与自己四目相对。  
“Master，我要进去了……”  
“嗯……但是……啊！”  
一丝不挂的上半身直接浸泡在月光里，立香因为下意识的羞赧而抱紧自己，没想到爱德蒙得到她仓促的准许后就扶起她的腰胯，性器顶开高潮后还在瑟缩的嫩肉进去了一半，让少女迟到的后半句请求硬生生被欢愉的呻吟淹没。  
“真拿你没办法呢……”见她一只手努力挣扎着伸向门边却够不着，爱德蒙忍耐住继续挺进的欲望，抬手替她扯上房门。这样只有少女的几绺橘发还露在外面，并且马上就随着门后身影的律动开始凌乱无措地游弋。  
爱德蒙单手撑在立香耳边，凝视她黑暗中含着水光的迷离双眼。少女听着男人与自己同样急促的呼吸声，今晚初见他时的联想再次占据脑海。她胡乱摸向他正在剧烈起伏的胸膛，交错狰狞的伤疤里流淌着的是温热柔软的搏动，而非想象中破膛而出的血液，总算是让莫名敏感起来的她再次安心下来。  
她没来得及收回的手反过来被爱德蒙捉到，被转而移向他从肩上垂下的衣襟里，摁在刺青的位置上。他低头吻住她正在压抑着呼气的嘴唇，后颈继而被立香酥软的双臂缠住，让彼此的胸膛和腹部也一并和嘴唇一样紧贴厮磨起来，不让凉风溜进两人身体之间。  
轻微窒息中暧昧模糊的难耐开始在少女的小腹里酝酿，爱德蒙适时松开她的嘴唇，但两人的舌尖还是仿若藕断丝连一般，在他们的吐息之间似有若无地互相挑弄。她丝毫没有觉察到男人的双手悄悄扣住自己的肩膀，未被侵犯的腔道尽处还正空虚地互相贴合并轻轻蠕动，但在少女娇小的身体被完全锁定的一刻受到了性器彻底的侵入，激起少女的一声惊呼。  
“疼吗，Master……”  
看到一直含在她眼眶里晃动的泪水倏然坠下，爱德蒙暂时停下，伸手准备抚摸她的小腹。少女的整个腔内被撑开到极致，绕在柱身上的血管还紧贴着内里的嫩肉焦躁地跳动。她深知自己此时张口也只能吐露出含混破碎的低吟，只好一边拼命抓住他的手腕，一边抿起嘴唇把自己的小脑袋摇成一团蓬乱的橘色杂草。  
“真是个心急的小鬼呢……”爱德蒙轻抚立香头顶的碎发和翘毛，撩开她黏在脸上的发丝，在额头上轻落一吻，随即重新动腰深入，搅弄起正缠绕吸附着自己的细嫩肉褶，来回轻撞挤压尽处的宫口。不断有澄明的滑液从交合处一圈一圈地溢出，给两人的腿心抹上湿热的水痕。少女腹中的酸涩劲随着下身愈发绵密的黏糊水声不断变得浓烈稠厚，在男人又一次近乎将她穿透的顶入后完全爆发，教她从喉咙里挤出一声细弱的呜咽。  
腔道在生嫩的吸吮中感受到性器的震颤和精液的涌入，一整天的疲惫在高潮过后重新占据少女的身体。她仅在爱德蒙从自己身体里完全撤出时梦呓般地嗯了一声，突然失去支撑的肉缝轻缩了一下，从中挤出了一点黏稠的白浊。  
立香暂时不必去想之后几天的奉纳，歪在男人抱起她的臂弯里开始轻轻地打起呼噜。

工作日的生物钟过早地把立香拽了起来。  
现在还是睡个回笼觉都绰绰有余的时刻。立香勉强从熟睡之人的怀抱里悄悄脱身，披上衣服替他拿了些烟草回来。尚未蒙白的天色让她理直气壮地钻回被窝，只是没想到她刚一躺下就被睡梦中的爱德蒙重新揽入怀中，再次任由困意支配自己的意识。  
结果等她又一次睁开双眼时，首先扑面而来的是呛人的烟雾，还有烟雾也挡不住的刺眼阳光。  
“咳咳！……”  
“早安……不，应该说午安更合适些吧。”烟雾的制造者手执烟斗，睁着一双明晃晃的金眸与少女对视，和外面悬在头顶的太阳一样让她头大，“念在你昨晚找咖啡熬了那么久，再加上你的后辈帮忙，那个地狱判官说准你一天假也无妨。不过……”  
“不过我不想真的变成猪啊！！！”立香瞥见身旁包括工作服在内的大大小小一套衣服后哀嚎着抢答，马上起床开始迅速整理仪容，完成后又抓起茶几上的饭团冲向房门。  
看到御主拉开房门即将离开，爱德蒙轻笑着转向后院，准备细品烟草的酽香。没想到预想中关门的声音并未传到他的耳朵里，取而代之的是她又折返回来捧过他的脸，硬塞给他一记深吻。  
“谢谢你啦！”少女的笑容在晴空下格外灿烂，“祝你今晚也能好梦。”  
“哼，结果还是为了取悦我耽误自己的事呢。”  
不过，这样也并不坏。

End.


End file.
